PD :¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?
by Rain Durden
Summary: Esto sigue siendo irrazonable. No pienso considerarla una carta ni un reporte sobre cómo ha actuado Starfire .Es estúpido escribirla, sencillamente esto es un papel que jamás debía haber sido escrito ni leído. Soy un héroe no un mensajero ni vocero de Speedy, soy el líder de los titanes y ahora el novio de una princesa.
1. Carta Uno

_**Dc Comics no me pertenece**_

* * *

_El amor es incómodo pero debes admitirlo quizás cuando lo logres es demasiado tarde. Tras varios sucesos de mi vida, se me ha complicado abrir mis sentimientos. Un trágico accidente hizo que perdiera a las personas que me dieron la vida, finalmente termine con un nuevo padre pero él ha fomentado la frialdad en actuar con los de tu alrededor y tuvo resultados se me ha hecho difícil ser expresivo ante mis amigos._

-Te echaremos de menos –expreso Starfire quien abrazaba a Speedy

-Yo también te extrañare, Star-susurra el titán del Este

_En fin, en mi vida han surgido bastantes problemas que eran imposibles de imaginar al ser hijo de una pareja de trapecistas. Pero ahora tengo que afrontarme a una situación más complicada._

_Estoy enamorado._

_Lo estoy y mucho. Me enamoré perdidamente de una chica hermosa, fuerte, valiente, lista, llena de felicidad y que de tan sólo verla hace que mi día se vuelva uno lleno de alegría. ¿Cuál es el problema? , no puedo actuar como un adolescente normal mi propio pasado me lo ha demostrado y el amor es lo más estereotipado en una persona. Yo soy un héroe y me importa la justicia, no soy un joven que le importa ser el mejor de la clase. Aparte no es lo correcto, ella es una princesa de otro planeta y yo solamente soy un simple héroe ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a Starfire? Quizás su corazón le pertenece a otra persona._

Los pensamientos más íntimos de Robin siempre merodeaban por su mente en el simple hecho de no perder de vista a Starfire, la bella extraterrestre que ha conquistado el corazón de varios terrestres (tal y como el Chico Maravilla inclusive el mas frívolo se ha derretido ante ella).

Entre los reflexiones mentales, en living ocurre una celebración de despedida como era hábito la familia "titán" le dice adiós a otro integrante más quien posteriormente retomara su trabajo de "asistente" a su mentor.

-¿Ocurre algo, Robin? –Starfire curiosea acercándose a su líder quien está aislado de dicho evento.

-No es nada Star, solamente estaba pensando.

Starfire le sonríe dulcemente a Robin y sin dudarlo lo lleva a lo más animado del evento, un vergonzoso karaoke el cual Chico Bestia estaba siendo el hazme reír de todos los presentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le han dejado el micrófono? –cuestiona el chico maravilla al observar que inclusive Raven ha estado riendo.

-No sé, iba a cantar pero él dijo que se sabía la canción a la perfección-Starfire de nueva cuenta le sonríe

-Espero que Raven evite que haga el ridículo en esa exposición –expresa Robin un poco ruborizado, detrás de todo ese sonido y esas risas. Starfire únicamente lo miraba a él

-¿Realmente quieres quedarte? -cuestionó Starfire con temor

-Es mi culpa que estés enferma, no puedo permitirme dejarte así –tiernamente como con delicadeza las manos de la princesa

-Solo es un resfriado yo estaré bien, aparte eso te ayudara a saber que tecnología usar para tus armas-Starfire no duda en regarle otra sonrisa

-No importa, tu salud me interesa más –Robin con sonrojo le sonríe a Starfire, era justo pues ella le ha alegrado de nuevo el día.

Charlando de temas sin importancia con Starfire, Speedy interrumpe la amigable conversación para pedir una plática privada con el líder de los titanes.

-¿Ella ha hablado de mí?-pregunto Speedy quien no dejaba de tocarse el cabello

-No, realmente estábamos hablando de una película ¿Para qué quieres saber?-una intriga domina a Robin con la forma de actuar de su amigo.

-Sabes que iré a trabajar de nuevo con Oliver, pero hay algo pendiente que regresare pronto-expresa sonrojado el titán del Este.

-¿Starfire y tu son algo? –Robin siente una ira, imaginándose los labios de su mejor amiga han sido tocados por otra persona.

-No, pero estoy seguro que le gusto. Ella me pone loco pero no quiero que nadie interfiera en lo que pienso proponerle

-¡¿Matrimonio?! –exalta Robin, su corazón late de manera rápida. Esto no puede pasar, su estrella de fuego a lado del vanidoso de Speedy.

-No veo nada de malo digo somos muy compatibles, tenemos diecinueve años creo que ya puedo tomar estas decisiones-

-¿Por lo menos sabes que ella siente algo por ti?-de nuevo Robin interroga

-Tranquilo policía no la voy a violar, intentare enamorarla. Oí que los demás titanes tomaran unas largas vacaciones pero el "míster" héroe quiere quedarse en Jump City y Starfire quiere quedarse por tu culpa. Es por eso que te pido que la cuides

-No es necesario que lo digas, es una compañera de equipo y debo preocuparme siempre por su bien –confirma mirando las cristalinas aguas de Jump City.

-¡Gracias! Pensé que después de todo me la ganarías, digo tu siempre quieres ganar. Por cierto, no olvides mandarme cartas acerca de cómo esta ella o lo que ocurra. Quizás aprenda más de mi "prometida" leyéndolas

-Mejor acércate y háblale –Robin de mala gana expresa

-Si ella no estuviera tan ocupada tratando de evitar que sigas amargándote la vida, ya seriamos novios –Speedy hace un ademán

-O tal vez ella este enamorada de otra persona –defiende el líder de los titanes

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar los sentimientos, quizás la otra persona sea una estúpida en no voltear a ver que esta bella princesa está enamorada-enfurecido Speedy sale de la terraza de la torre.

Finalmente la fiesta concluye aun después de varias consecuencias como destrozos de la torre y que los Titanes del Este se despidieran tranquilamente.

-No utilices cualquier cera, cuida que no le dé demasiado el sol ya que la pintura se despintara. Y por el amor de los dioses no se ocurra dejar el auto T sin gasolina -ordena Cyborg a punto de irse con los demás al viaje

-Tranquilo Cyborg, prefiero usar la motocicleta y Starfire nunca usa transporte-Robin intenta tranquilizar a su compañero

-¿Podríamos irnos de una vez? Chico Bestia no me ha dejado meditar –Raven interrumpe la despedida de los titanes. Cyborg le señala de nuevo a Robin que cera debe usar, para subir a la nave T.

Un viaje por todo el caribe, gracias a Chico Bestia quien logro convencer a casi todos los demás titanes en tomarse unas "vacaciones". Starfire le iría de maravilla el viaje, pero ella ha preferido quedarse con Robin el cual ha decidido cuidar la ciudad.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-propone Starfire

-No, gracias-niega

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación de reflexión, llena de periódicos de los logros de su equipo y con papeles revueltos acerca de información de cada criminal.

-Entonces ¿Vamos por pizza?-ella sigue intentando pasar más tiempo con el chico maravilla.

-Sera para la otra Star, debo revisar las pistas que ha dejado el Demente Mod-argumenta

Tan solo tenerla cerca su corazón se aceleraba, eso era imposible. Él es un héroe, aparte su amigo está interesado en ella. Quizás hasta Starfire está enamorada de Speedy, ¿Por qué se fijaría en ti? Pensaba Robin, Speedy es más atento y menos frio, tú sigues comportándote como un completo idiota que tiene su mirada pegada a varios papeles.

-Es por Speedy ¿Verdad?-cuestiona la princesa dolida

Antes que el chico maravilla preguntara si ella estaba enterada del trato, la señal de alarma sonó. Él corrió directo a su motocicleta sin mirar a Starfire, por lo cual no noto que ella ha dejado de volar.

* * *

Starfire no deja de mirar la puerta grisácea de la habitación de Robin, tiene miedo no solamente porque su compañero quizás la odie. Ella está preguntándose mentalmente que pasaría si sus poderes no dependieran de su corazón y de sus sentimientos, sonríe al pensar que Robin no estaría en su cama con una venda en el torso. Pero el tiempo no cambia hechos, y las heridas las causan los hechos. Así que, da por entendido que es una estúpida.

Él prefirió que esa horrible arma metálica atravesara su cuerpo que el de ella y no debía mal interpretar las cosas ¿cierto? _Solamente eres su compañera y él es mejor líder que conoces por eso siempre se sacrifica, no olvides que Speedy le pidió que te cuidara. Pero yo sé que hay algo más en él, aun no puedo volar ni usar mis poderes. Tengo miedo que la salud de Robin empeore por mi culpa, pero él me ha gritado que no me acerque a su puerta. ¿No debería hacerlo cierto? , aunque es lo correcto no entrometerme a su privacidad pero verlo en ese estado me hace sentir culpable. No importa él ya arriesgo su vida por la mía, yo debo cuidarlo. _

Starfire recapacitando sus acciones, decide abrir la puerta de la habitación. Entro con temor, estaba tan ordenada y vacía, miro el chico quien dormía tranquilamente y observo que se ha quitado el traje de Robin inclusive el antifaz. Sonrojo siente, él quizás este desnudo pensó pero sabía que su líder siempre está preparado para una emergencia. Con delicadeza se acercó a la cama y se sentó a lado de él.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Cuestiono ahora Dick Grayson tomándola del brazo

-Yo estaba preocupada-susurro con debilidad, miro a otro lado.

Él se veía tan atractivo, su cabellera tan alborotada y sus ojos por primera vez revelados al color del azul celeste del cielo. Si Robin era un atractivo líder, Dick era un chico tan irresistiblemente guapo.

-Perdona, pero realmente no me gusta tener visitas en mi habitación –expresa con nervios, estaba a punto de colocarse el antifaz.

Ahora si identidad ya no era un secreto, Starfire la ha visto y ha conocido a Richard Grayson.

-Me gustan tus ojos-Starfire comentó sonrojada

-¿Ehm? Fue un error que te presentara a Dick-expreso sonrojado, el recordaba perfectamente bien los momentos cálidos y tiernos que ha mantenido con Starfire.

-Pero a mí me gusta Richard al igual que Robin –Starfire tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Dick.

-Mientes-argumenta Dick

-¿Mentir? No puedo negar algo que es cierto-Starfire tomo su mejilla

Sintió de sorpresa los labios de Dick posados a los suyos, era pausando y lento dicho beso. Él temía que el beso acabara rápido, el placer de tocar esos deseosos labios de Starfire tenía que ser duradero y ciertamente estaba sucediendo. La falta de aire empezaba a dar señales de cortar el beso, pero el realmente no quería que terminara. Había aheleado tocarlos desde hace tiempo, inclusive el primer roce que tuvieron cuando se conocieron debía admitir que fue excitante al sentir labios tan dulces y tiernos como los de su princesa.

-Tu también me gustas Starfire-expresa Dick acercándola más a el

-¿A quién le gusto?-curioseo la princesa

-No importa quien sea, el hecho me vuelves loco ¿basta cierto?

-Cierto-susurra para ser la ladrona del próximo exquisito beso

Han pasado dos semanas, dos eternas y placenteras semanas debía admitir. Ha llegado el momento de escribir la primera carta, Robin tiene dudas sobre escribirla pensando que quizás Speedy lo asesine al leer el primer mensaje. Quizás nunca sea enviada ni leída por alguien y suene absurda escribirla pero ha tomado un lápiz y escribir lo que ha sucedido.

_Carta uno_

_Esto sigue siendo irrazonable. No pienso considerarla una carta ni un reporte sobre cómo ha actuado Starfire .Es estúpido escribirla, sencillamente esto es un papel que jamás debía haber sido escrito ni leído. Soy un héroe no un mensajero ni vocero de Speedy, soy el líder de los titanes y ahora el novio de una princesa. Mi relación con Starfire se ha transformado de ser meramente platónica y amistosa a una más intensa, física y emocionalmente. Hemos teniendo nuestras primeras discusiones algo estúpidas (Starfire suele molestarse de que no soy muy expresivo) pero ella termina susurrándome al oído después de hacer el amor cuánto me ama tal y como soy, realmente yo igual no dejo de susurrarle mi pasión hacia ella. Ha sido difícil la primera vez, tuvimos nuestros roces íntimos varias veces, una vez Starfire curioseo de nuevo en mi habitación mientras me vestía ese fue el adiós a nuestra virginidad, fue difícil debo admitir aunque fue un importante momento en mi vida pues que nunca pensé en hacer el amor. Durante las misiones me he vuelto excesivamente protector, no soporto la idea que salga herida aunque ella tampoco deja de evitar que salga lastimado. Sus labios bajo la lluvia son tan deliciosos, sentir las gotas del agua rozándolos sobre los míos. He escrito esta carta después de volver a tocarla, ella esta durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama. Ella se mueve un poco y sonríe mientras duerme sueña con algo precioso y espero que esa sonrisa sea igual que la mía cuando sueño con ella, ojalá en este momento Starfire este soñando conmigo, aunque no me extrañaría esto ya han habido muchas noches antes me ha enseñado lo que siente. Despierta, ríe y al reír s__us labios me incitan a acariciarlos, soy el dueño de estos y me siento afortunado haberlos tocado cuando recién había llegado la tierra. Ayer pasábamos por una joyería, vi un anillo que haría juego con sus esmeraldas ojos y me estado deteniendo a pensar si es el momento de proponerle matrimonio._

_P.D: Starfire me ha comentado que ha tenido un retraso y síntomas extraños . Amigo no te preocupes , su novio se encargara de ella ._

* * *

**Hola a todos! Les vine a arruinar el inicio de semana (why) okey debo dejar los fics es broma , es que SIEMPRE me la paso pensando . De hecho el culpable de que este escrito debo dar crédito a un compañero de salón, mientras exponía el romanticismo en clase de español y él comento sobre una canción de no sé qué pero era de un tipo que se enamoraba de la mujer de su hermano. Mi mente en instantes trabajo en este escrito y como el comento que era por medio de cartas las anécdotas , pues así. Espero que no me maten , si me Salí de la personalidad enserio. Es un three-shot (tres capítulos no mas ) se lo dedico a ****MELISA XD , ****JustMeATribute****Chicadelasseries, 75UNIDAS**** que SIEMPRE me comentan o casi siempre en mis fics *abrazo psicologico* como comente dedicare pocos fics a los que más me siguen . Esta va para ustedes. **

**IGUALMENTE los invito a mi ask esta en mi perfil , no se para conocernos mejor fans :D**

**Un error ortográfico , narrativo o gramatical les pido de corazón que me lo remarquen en un review igualmente si es una crítica les mendigo que sea constructiva** .

**Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**


	2. Carta Dos

_**Dc Comics no me pertenece**_

* * *

Starfire despertó temprano, sintiendo el brazo de su pareja debajo de ella. Él seguía profundamente dormido. Sonrió y se levantó con cuidado, escuchando un gruñido de protesta provenir de su compañero de lecho. Mientras, esperaba que la bañera se llenara, observaba su reflejo en el espejo, él siempre era cuidadoso de no dejar rastros que señalaran sus furtivos encuentros, aunque, a veces era algo que no podía evitarse.

-Por lo menos avísame cuando te bañaras-susurra con picardía Robin, ahora su novio.

-Estabas demasiado tranquilo durmiendo –expresa para darle un largo beso a su amado Dick.

Cerró la llave de la bañera. Estaba por quitarse la bata cuando alguien más la atrapó por la espalda.

–Yo te la quito –le dijo e hizo que volteara a verlo.

-Voy a llegar tarde-expresa sintiendo los labios de Richard rozando su piel.

–Lo sé –sonrió el chico maravilla

La bata cayó finalmente en el suelo. Starfire se sonrojo por completo, los labios apasionantes de Richard la estaban invitando a cometer un acto de pasión.

-Tú odias que llegue tarde- expresa.

Había quedado con Bee en salir de compras –pues Raven aún no regresaba de su gran viaje-.

–Ya inventaremos algo.-concluye.

Richard la cargo hasta la bañera, dejando que se sentara sobre él. Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios al sentirla por dentro. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo del baño tanto como pudiera.

* * *

Starfire no perdía de vista con enfado la gran pantalla de la torre, sentía ira y aunque sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas al pensar como regularmente se reconciliaban, esta vez Richard no va huir de esta disputa. En los libros y novelas siempre exponen un amor de rosas, solo besos, caricias y contacto íntimo –tenía que admitir que estos datos en su relación eran extraordinarios – pero también preexisten las líos en una relación romántica terrestre. En Tamaran también existían esos problemas, de hecho Galfore le narraba que sus padres solían pelearse a menudo.

¿Por qué está molesta con Robin? Es sencillo, su novio sigue de inseguro con sus investigaciones y aun peor con sus celos –no tanto la molestaba, ver a Robin celoso es todo un evento digno de ver- ¡Ni una cita! Ya habían tenido momentos que se opinaba que era después del matrimonio, pero el en ningún tiempo le propuso salir a un sitio romántico y cuando él era Robin ni un "te amo". Ella lo amaba tal y como era, siendo Dick o Robin su corazón latía impetuosamente, pero pensar que con Bárbara tenía más confianza que con ella era un estallido de fastidio.

-Robin –Exclama Speedy en una video llamada quien acaba de iniciar, sorprendiendo a la princesa de Tamaran.

-¡Hola! Speedy –sonríe con tranquilidad pero en sus adentros aún está disgustada

-¿Y el chico Maravilla?-cuestiona con curiosidad

-Se ha ido a una misión –suspira Starfire

-¡¿Y te ha dejado sola?!-

-Mis poderes dependen de mi estado de humor y no cuento con ellos en este momento -comenta, algo sonrojada al pensar que Robin se preocupa por su salud.

-Me alegra, entonces ¿Estamos solos?-comenta con picardía, Starfire siente escalofríos

Robin y ella han acordado exponer a Speedy todo su romance cuando esté presente –físicamente- asimismo que estuvieran juntos para darle la noticia. Ahora tiene miedo a que su amigo le dé una propuesta, pues no pretende herir sus sentimientos pero jamás le sería infiel a su novio –por muy que la haga enfurecer- pero si rechaza a Speedy este pedirá una explicación y el problema es que no lograría revelar lo suyo con Robin.

-No estamos solos, también esta Silkie-Starfire le regala una sonrisa sincera su amigo

-Ahh cierto y ¿Por qué estas confundida? -cuestiona Speedy

-Solamente es por un chico-comenta sonrojada al recordar a su amado Robin

-¿Un chico? Y el por qué te complica la vida, princesa –expresa con picardía Speedy

-Siempre me pone nerviosa, no entiendo si realmente le gusto. Hay veces que él muestra que yo le gusto pero a veces me deja confusa volviéndose tan frio, tenemos momentos en las que pienso que debería besarlo pero el bromea o cambia el tema –Starfire se desahoga, no podía decirle directamente que Robin es el único que logra que pierda sus poderes.

_¿Acaso le gusto de verdad? Extraña al guay de Speedy, ¿Robin no ha intentado ganármela? Entonces Starfire me ama y no a otro chico. Debí ser el líder de los titanes, estoy seguro que ya estaríamos hasta casados. ¿Por qué Robin no me ha enviado ni una carta? Acaso Starfire sabe que se la he encargado._

Pensaba Speedy sin perder de vista a la princesa quien no dejaba de actuar nerviosa y prefería mirar al suelo del living que el monitor –donde él estaba- .

-Starfire ¿Te casarías conmigo?-propone serio Speedy

Un nudo en la garganta le pasa a Starfire, la respuesta era negarla pero ¿Cómo decirle que eres la mujer de su mejor amigo? Ella intenta pensar, darle una indirecta era lo correcto porque Robin le comunico que se anunciaría oficialmente este romance cuando todos estuvieran juntos.

-Yo Speedy –intenta formular

-¡Roy Harper!-escucha en el fondo del video llamado una voz mucho más mayor que la de Speedy

-Oliver regreso, nos vemos después amor –despide cortado la llamada

La princesa estaba perturbada, ¿Acaso ha confundido algo su amigo? Ahora Robin podía molestarse con ella, se sentía apenada. No quería ser la mujer de Harper, quería tener el apellido Grayson.

-Reporte de lo sucedido –exclama entrando del living Robin

-Speedy me ha propuesto matrimonio –expresa, pero sus manos cubren su boca al ver que su amado está mal herido.

-¡¿Qué!?-exclama el chico maravilla, él se acerca para tomarla de los brazos.

-Dime que le has dicho que no -toma la barbilla de su princesa, ella lo abraza llorando un poco.

-No pude, él ha pensado que le diré que sí.

-Es un buen idiota creo que se le olvidara, perdona no debí dejarte sola ni –intenta formular aunque Starfire lo besa de sorpresa.

-Yo también actué como una tonta cuando me contaste tu antigua relación con Bárbara –susurra abrazando a su amado chico maravilla.

- ¿Acaso estabas celosa?-cuestiono, sus labios se posaron en su cuello

-Nunca estaría envidiosa de Bárbara –expreso suspirando

-¿Por qué?

-Ella jamás sabrá tus estrategias de seducción –susurra, sus manos se posan en el fuerte torso de ahora Richard. Richard no muestra dolor que las manos de Starfire posadas en sus pequeñas cortadas.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-cuestiono separándola, realmente la deseaba con desesperación. Pero la última vez que termino el asunto de pasión en el living fue un caos –la ropa tirada por completo y ellos juntos en el sofá -.

-¿A la pizzería o un centro de videos?-pregunta Starfire

-No me refiero a una salida de amigos, de novios –concluye

Finalmente aceptó gustosa Starfire, ambos se sonrieron para prepararse para dicha cita. Realmente estaba ansiosa, su primera cita con su novio y realmente ahora entendía la incógnita que se realizaban las mujeres en preguntarse que ponerse. Finalmente llegó la hora específicamente era noche,

Richard estaba sonrojado esperando en el living, con un ramo de rosas y sin antifaz. Jamás había pensado hacer esto con otra chica ni cruzado por su mente pedirle una cita a una mujer, pero está enamorado de Starfire.

Cómo se había enamorado de ella, solo sabía que de un día para otro le comenzó a mirarla de manera diferente, con el paso del tiempo conoció mas a Starfire cual su personalidad le fascinaba y sin darse cuenta estaba perdidamente enamorado de la princesa.

Escucha sonidos de la puerta principal del living, observa en la cámara quien era el que ha interrumpido sus reflexiones. Es Speedy quien sonría alegremente, de mala gana se colocó el antifaz.

-¿Vas a salir a un lado? Acaso por fin te interesaste por la Batichica –expresó en modo burla Speedy al notar que su amigo vestía de traje.

-Jamás me interesaría por ella –Robin siente incomodidad ante los frecuentes comentarios de Speedy.

-A ti solo te interesa ganar –concluye Speedy entrando al living.

-y a que se debe tu repentina visita-interroga Robin

-No me has mandando ni una carta, aparte que con el jet privado de Oliver logre venir para aclarar un pendiente mío. ¿Dónde está Starfire? –Animadamente concluye mirando a su alrededor

Robin siente una carga de sentimientos de disgusto, ya han estado presentes pero tan solo ver como Speedy desea ver a su Starfire le da una carga de emociones. Una mezcla de miedo y enfado: miedo a que su buen amigo intente algo con su princesa, enfado al ver que se interesa por Starfire.

-¿Con ese cabello? –finge el chico maravilla

-¡¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello?!-Speedy saca su espejo acaso de "emergencias" –Me veo mal, así no le puedo pedir la mano a Starfire. ¿Tienes gel?

-Para un cabello tan horrible como el tuyo, no –ríe en sus adentros

-Evita que Starfire venga al living –Speedy no deja de mirarse al espejo

-¿No has pensando que eres afeminado? –Robin comenta con son de burla ahora a su rival por la mano de Starfire.

-Por lo menos no tengo el cabello como si me hubiera electrocutado –concluye aun acomodándose el naranjado pelo.

Robin suspira y decide ir a la habitación de su amada, tenía que decirle que la cita tenía que ser cancelada por culpa de Speedy.

-Hola –saluda Starfire quien esta aun en tocador de su habitación .El vestido que ha elegido está perfecto, hacia juego con su belleza resaltando sus tributos. Starfire tiene unos rasgos perfectos. Su piel medio bronceada. Ojos esmeraldas. Mirada profunda. Amabilidad y delicadeza expandía con sólo sonreír. Sus labios, rojizos y deseables. Starfire es, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

-T-Te ves hermosa –sonrojado el chico maravilla alaga.

Vio como Starfire rodeaba sus manos en su cuello, y sintió, como sus manos se dirigían a la diminuta cadera de la chica. Beso sus labios lentamente, saboreando el gusto de sus labios. . La dulce fragancia de su perfume penetro por el olfato de Robin, grabándose en su memoria. Observo a su chica. Traía un ligero maquillaje, sus labios, se encontraban perfectamente pintados por un brillo labial rojo claro, y sus ojos de un color natural.

-Me prepare para esta ocasión –comunica la princesa

-Es una lástima. Speedy ha venido arruinar la velada-Robin se mantiene lamentado y conteniéndose, quería tomarla de los brazos para hacerla suya tal como lo ha hecho en varias veces.

-Es una mala noticia –Starfire baja la mirada, apenada cierra la puerta.

- ¿Podrías bajar mi cremallera?-Starfire sujeta su cabellera rojiza, dándose la vuelta.

-Y dices que yo soy el quien siempre intenta seducirte-susurra Robin dándole un corto beso en el cuello.

Sus manos recorrieron el contorno del vestido de color rojo sangre mientras sus ojos permanecían mirando cómo se revelaba la piel de su amada.

-¿Me sigo viendo mal?-pregunta Speedy a Silkie en el living, finalmente mira como Starfire salía con su usual ropa de heroína.-Mi amor te ves preciosa

-Hola Speedy-expresa fríamente la princesa

-Bueno debí haberte dicho que hice una reservación en un restaurante divino, hay platillos terrestres que deberías probar –comunica con ánimos Speedy, tomando de la mano a Starfire.

-Perdona pero no tengo ánimos de salir a un lado –se descuida

-Bueno entonces ¿te gustaría salir a caminar? –propone ingenuamente

Starfire acepto con intenciones buenas, realmente no quería ser descortés en negarle una invitación a su amigo quien ha viajo hasta Jump City por una cita –la cual no recuerda haber aceptado- . Mientras salían Speedy no perdía de vista la marca de gloss rojizo que tenía el cuello de la camisa de Robin, intenta recordar si esa marca la poseía desde momentos antes.

-¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?-cuestiono Speedy intentando en acercarse a Starfire

-Es agradable la idea, si es con alguien que amas –sonríe la princesa

-¿Entonces te casarías conmigo? – cuestiona, Starfire se detiene.

-Yo no pienso casarme, no contigo-afirma, tiene escalofríos realmente no quería ser tan dañina con Speedy pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-Que mal, creo que hay que empezar desde una relación no es ¿así? –perfecciona aún más sus intenciones abrazándola.

Robin le había dicho que aún no era el momento de decirle a Speedy acerca de su relación, el chico venía con esperanzas y tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo pues Speedy tiene una visión diferente acerca del viaje que ha hecho.

-Aunque no podre consentirte como novia, estaré más tiempo con Oliver. Cuando tenga veinte años estaré listo para empezar de cero -finalmente Speedy se despide de Starfire dejándola en la puerta de la torre T y marchándose.

Starfire camina por los pasillos de la torre, cuando sonrió y tomo de sorpresa a Robin quien estaba escondido en las sombras de las paredes.

-prometiste no vigilarme si iba con Speedy –Sonríe Starfire regalándole un corto beso a su amado novio

-Tú también prometiste no ponerme celoso –expresa Robin tomándola de la cintura

-Entonces no podemos cumplir promesas –suspira al sentir los labios de Robin en su bronceada piel

Robin no dejaba de susúrrale al oído su amor y mientras la besaba más y más profundamente, no pudo evitar pensar que tarde o temprano todo de ella de nuevo pertenecería… Así que no tenía nada de malo querer sentirla un poco más ¿Verdad?

-Dick-Susurro emocionada, él por toda respuesta reclamo sus labios de nuevo y dejo sus manos vagar por el cuerpo de su novia, tocando ese cuerpo únicamente explorado por él. Starfire deshacía de la camisa del traje del chico maravilla –para admirar el fuerte torso-, Robin al principio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero al verla tan decidida en su labor, cerro los ojos para seguir tomando nuevamente el control del asunto. La manos suaves y delicadas de Starfire recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios esparcidos por todo su torso lo estaban desesperando, Robin reclamaba el cuerpo que únicamente a él se les entregado. Saca uno de sus Bo y violentamente corta la tela del ropaje de Starfire.

-Robin –se sonroja la princesa al ver que la pasión de su amado lo ha dominado.

Todo en ella tan provocadoramente perfecto. Starfire acaricio con deliciosa lentitud el tonificado abdomen de su hombre, se sintió orgullosa de tenerlo solo para ella. Entonces siguieron las caricias para finalmente dejarse llevar por el deseo.

* * *

-Mary me gusta –expresa Starfire sonriéndole a su novio

Después de la visita de Speedy, finalmente tuvieron una cita digna en un hermoso restaurante y realmente debía admitir que la espera valido la pena. Dick ha sido todo un caballero además de romántico en esa velada.

-¿Cómo mi madre?-pregunto Richard

-Sí, tenía un hermoso nombre –concluye sonriéndole

Se han enterado que serán padres, ambos están felices y aunque va ser un reto explicar todo a Speedy y al grupo realmente no les importaba pues lo que Starfire esperaría seria el fruto de su amor.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Richard levantándose del asiento al escuchar una melodía

-Pensé que no bailabas y no te gustaba –Starfire le recuerda la pesadilla de la cita de Minina

-Contigo me gusta hacer muchas cosas-susurra coquetamente su novio

Finalmente bailaron las piezas, un perfecto pretexto más para estar juntos y aunque las miradas intercambiadas no dejaban de estar presentes. Richard se ha detenido, tomando la mano femenina de Starfire con elegancia.

-Sé que no es el momento indicado y no se lo que una mujer siempre piensa cuando se trata de proponer matrimonio. No sé de perfumes, ni de joyas ni podré leerte la mente para saber qué es lo que deseas para ser mi mujer. Pero se lo que siento por ti y tus sentimientos hacia mí. Starfire ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? -se arrodilla, mostrándole una sortija tan hermosa

-Sí, sí quiero ser una Grayson –confirma para abrazar a su amado héroe.

Pasaron varias horas , una celebración algo intima para ambos en la habitación del líder asimismo despedirse que el día próximo de nuevo la casa estará adornada de los gritos de Chico Bestia además de Cyborg sin olvidar a Raven con su nítido silencio . Richard se ha levantado de su cama, tomando un lápiz y suspirando tendría que escribir la segunda carta.

_Carta Dos_

_Amigo realmente me arruinaste mi primera cita cuando viniste inesperadamente , Starfire lucia como una diosa perfecta y hermosa pero tan solo enterarse que estabas esperándola se deshizo de todo su arreglo , ella me dijo que era únicamente para mi . Te escribo esta carta y me siento estúpido porque nunca pienso enviártela pero esta será la última de mi parte, Starfire quiere escribirte una carta aunque no se sus intenciones. Ella no tiene temor que su vientre crezca después, pues será una señal que la pequeña Mary vendrá pronto. No sabemos el sexo del bebé, pero Starfire desea una niña realmente no le tomo la importancia si será varón o una damisela pues el hecho que sea producto de mi amor por ella me hace feliz. Le he propuesto que se mude a mi habitación, no será un cambio tan grave pues en la ausencia de los demás hemos dormido juntos pero realmente extrañare tener tanta privacidad con Starfire. Ella esta sonrojada al pensar que hemos recorrido casi todas las paredes de la torre T en nuestros momentos de pasión, pero me gusta verla con rubor pues resalta más su belleza._

_P.D: Le he propuesto matrimonio, seremos padres y el hecho de formar una familia con Starfire me hace feliz. La sortija que le compre es la misma que vi en aquella joyería y es un perfecto juego con sus ojos. Estas invitado a la futura boda._

* * *

**Reaparecí!Perdonen si tarde en subir la segunda carta de hecho desde ayer debía estar terminado esto pero me dejaron tarea como si ellos pensaran que no tengo vida . En fin espero que les haya gustado en especial a las personas que se los dedico con toda mi alma :MELISA XD ,JustMeATribute ,Chicadelasseries, 75UNIDAS , Stephanie O'Donnell . Pensaba poner lemon pero como en Efecto Mariposa no hubo tanto interesado descarte mi intensión , otra cosilla quizás mañana suba la continuación o un nuevo fic pensando , están todos invitados a leer y a comentar.**

**Un error ortográfico , narrativo o gramatical les pido de corazón que me lo hagan notar en un review para que en instantes lo corrija asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva .**

**Gracias por leer y ¿comentar?**


	3. Carta Tres

**Dc comic no me pertenece**

* * *

_Todos los cuentos de hadas empiezan igual "Había una vez una princesa", pero en mi historia es que no hay un príncipe ni un caballero en reluciente armadura. De pequeña siempre les decía a mis padres que no me importa el poder ni la riqueza, el simple hecho que me amara me haría feliz. Fue difícil encontrar el amor, antes de conocerlo a él perdí mis esperanzas en conocer a alguien sincero con un buen corazón. Nunca fue mi plan quedarme en el planeta Tierra ni enamorarme de ti._

-Al parecer no perdiste tiempo Robin –bromea Cyborg en el comunicador de la nave

-Viejo no más los dejamos cuatro meses y me entero que seré tío –expresa Chico Bestia

-Felicidades-felicita Raven secamente para seguir leyendo el libro

_Todavía sigo sin comprender como fue que el destino había cruzado nuestros caminos, pero ahora no deseo separarme de sus fuertes brazos. No tarde en admitir que me enamore de mi líder, no dejaba de pensar en Robin cada hora, cada segundo...y saber qué haría lo que fuera por él. Solía salir herida por su frialdad, él pensando solamente como un héroe no como una persona sin tener a quien amar ni a quien perder , pero aun detrás de esa barrera que siempre intentaba romper , descubrí un bello corazón que se escondía detrás de ese antifaz y ese traje ._

Starfire no perdía de vista las tierras de su planeta natal, su prometido Robin le iría pedir la mano a Galfore. Seguía sonrojada recordando la mañana donde Robin le había comunicado que sería oficial su compromiso, cuando la tomo de la mano y le dijo abiertamente a todo su equipo que estaba enamorado de ella además que quería pasar toda su vida a su lado.

-La princesa ha venido-expresa alegremente Galfore abrazando a la pequeña Starfire

Starfire le regalo una sonrisa a quien le daba una figura paternal en toda su vida, han pasado quizás pocos años cuando regreso y Robin evito que fuera despojada por los planes maliciosos de Blackfire.

-Espero que su estadía sea mejor que la vez anterior –comenta Galfore llevando al grupo titán a las habitaciones reales.

Finalmente la princesa llega a su recamara despidiéndose de sus amigos para la cena , estaba tan melancólica al conmemorar que la lejana vez que caminaba por los pasillos del palacio cargaba una depresión extraordinaria al recapacitar que pasaría su vida con alguien más que no era Robin . Pero ahora tan solo mirarse el vientre sonreía sin olvidar al notar la sortija y la diferencia era que su gente veía ahora una princesa radiante y feliz.

-Has estado callada –Robin le susurro, abrazándola de la cintura

-Perdona, no note tu presencia .Estaba recordando viejos tiempos-comento para darle un intenso beso a su amado Richard.

-¿Qué recordabas?-cuestiono su prometido

-Cuando impediste mi boda –tiernamente Starfire desliza sus manos por torso de su amado héroe, sabe muy bien lo que planeaba.

-Esa vez, en la que lucias hermosa y te casarías con esa cosa horrorosa –sonríe Robin

-Una cosa horrorosa que provocaba tus celos, de hecho recuerdo cuando me buscaste hasta aquí –

-Ingenuamente –a completa el héroe

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –pregunta Starfire pero entendía con perfección los besos de Robin en su piel

Jadeos que brotan apagados de sus labios. Calor, frío, una exquisita combinación del roce prologando entre ellos. Las manos se mueven con experiencia, energía, lujuria, controlando cada movimiento hecho al azar. Un quedo suspiro se oye, y el sonido de una risa se opaca. Un nombre que hasta ahora le es ajeno, pero no desconocido, se queda en el aire al sentir una oleada de placer extenderse por su cuerpo. Ahoga un grito, saboreando el dulzor amargo que reside en la boca que le inhibe la percepción del exterior, limitándose sólo a sentir. Algo parecido a un embrujo es pronunciado y la poca cordura que se aferra a ella con desesperación, se resquebraja cayendo a pedazos al precipicio oscuro donde reside la locura que se aviva a cada toque imprudente de las frías yemas de los dedos que recorren sus muslos. Las respiraciones entrecortadas que imploran un tiempo para acostumbrarse, son ignoradas de una forma insulsa.

-Richard- susurra Starfire ante la excitación, de nueva cuenta estaría cometiendo un acto de pasión.

Starfire pidió que no se detuviera; que la tocara, que la hiciera suya y de nadie más. Richard volvió a besarla para acallarla, era tan dulce aquel néctar que emanaba sus labios y aquella fragancia suave.

* * *

-¡Por que tardaron tanto!-se queja Chico Bestia al ver a los enamoradizos apareciendo en el comedor tomados de la mano sonriendo.

-Tuvimos un retraso –expreso Robin para ofrecerle el asiento a su querida princesa

-Esperamos no haber tardado tanto-sonrió la princesa ante los demás

Ante la diferencia de la anterior ocasión Galfore ordeno preparar platillos terrestres, entendía que el novio de la princesa ya apreciaba la cultura de Tamaran no obstante se notaba en las expresiones fáciles de los otros tres integrantes aún les costaba adaptarse al planeta.

-Realmente nos gusta su visita, pero ¿puedo saber a qué se debe? –cuestiona el emperador

-_Es sobre __Koriand'r y yo –expone Robin enfrente de todos los demás _

-¿Qué ocurre con la princesa?-pregunta Galfore mirando de forma seria al líder del grupo

Robin estaba tenso, estaba decidido en hacerlo pero el problema que no era la mejor persona en asuntos de vida cotidiana. ¿Cómo debía decirle al protector de su princesa que quería casarse con ella? , Bruce no ayudo mucho de hecho su opinión fue "Me has hecho abuelo muy rápido ¿No, crees?" pero como padre fracaso en darle un lección para pedir la mano. Suspiro, tendría que abrir sus sentimientos y responder con el argumento del amor hacia Starfire.

- Vagaba insensible por esta vida sin color; con los ojos cerrados, agobiado por el dolor. No me imaginaba tener una familia ni fijarme en otra chica, tenía solamente la idea de aplicar todo lo que me ha enseñado mi mentor en Jump City y aferrado con la justicia. Una noche conocí a una princesa, primeramente pensaba que ella era agresiva pero tan solo tener sus labios posados en los míos por primera vez sentí algo confuso. Pasó el tiempo y la princesa aprendió muchas cosas a mi lado pero también observé gracias a ella que mantenía un lado que no conocía de mí o creía muerto. Ahora he venido aquí a pedirle la mano de la princesa de Tamaran, Koriand'r

Cyborg junto compañía queda intacto ¿Acaso Robin había dicho algo que no fuera ataquen o relacionado a sus misiones? , empezaban a creer que su líder se había vuelto todo un romántico.

-Sé que es algo temprano para pedirle su "bendición" pero me he enterado que seré padre y realmente debo admitir que me ha sorprendido esta noticia pero no pienso dejarla ir –sonríe Robin tomando de la mano a Starfire

Galfore minutos después da la aprobación, dándole un abrazo de familia al futuro "Rey de Tamaran" aunque la pareja de enamoradizos ha negado el puesto de la realeza aun cediéndolo al tutor de la princesa. Robin en un inicio pensó que su princesa quería casarse en su planeta natal, aunque Starfire le comento que quería tener una boda en su "hogar" asimismo que le gustaban más los vestidos del planeta Tierra. Los demás titanes siguen sorprendidos ante todo lo sucedido, Speedy no ha visitado la torre titán ni ha hecho video llamadas por lo cual sigue sin enterarse sobre el romance. La boda seria muchos meses antes que se notara la presencia de la pequeña Mary, en una fresca primavera de Jump City.

La ceremonia se había desarrollado a la perfección, sin ningún tipo de incidente. Ha sido un evento privado, todos los invitados sorprendidos al ver a mismísimo Bruce Wayne –con su rostro formal- , Galfore también ha asistido para entregar a la bella princesa.

-Tengo que ver a Starfire-comenta ahora Dick, se dirigía a la habitación donde hacia Chico Bestia como guardia

-No viejo, es mala suerte-expresa Cyborg quien acompaña

-¡¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi bella futura esposa?!-Robin se molesta ante sus compañeros

-Ni lo creas –Raven también evita el paso

Richard se va de mala gana, sigue sin entender eso de la mala suerte. Pensaba decirle a Starfire su amor por ella en privado aunque sus amigos se han propuesto a mantenerlo desesperado.

Pasaron los minutos, estaba en el altar mirando a todos los presentes a excepción de Speedy – sigue sin saber nada de su amigo - , pero este día solamente quería pensar en él y su amada estrella de fuego. Fue cuando la miro, en un vestido que resaltaba su belleza, sus labios rojizos, su cabello sujetado en un adorno y ella mirándolo solamente a él. Su amada princesa se volvería en una Grayson en cuestión de minutos.

Pasan minutos cuando el sacerdote se dedica a dar la típica ceremonia nupcial, dan sus votos y finalmente el "si" que ambos han deseado durante mucho tiempo.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia –comenta el padre pero al notar a los jóvenes enamorados que se han adelantado suspira. "Jóvenes" piensa

* * *

Starfire ansiosamente se despierta, observa a su marido quien dormía tranquilamente. Ella le sonríe y le da un corto beso en la mejilla, se ha cordado que había llegado el día de la tercera carta y última. Robin o Nightwing nunca pensó enviarlas y realmente ella no sabe qué hacer pero le pidió a su estimado héroe que le permitiera enviarle a Speedy la última carta. Tomo un lápiz y la hoja de papel , se mantuvo pensando que escribiría , que le diría a su amigo de todo lo que paso en nueve meses de ausencia –aun contando su visita- .

_Carta Tres_

_¿Cómo has estado Speedy? Realmente estoy preocupada de tu ausencia, ha de ser arduas las misiones de Oliver pero sé que tú tienes mucha energía y no saldrás ileso o eso espero. Desde tu marcha sabía que le pediste a Robin que me cuidara y evitara que yo me fijara en alguien pero me temo a decirte que yo ya estaba enamorada de una persona, y ese alguno es tu mejor amigo. En un principio él se mantuvo distante por su acuerdo, pero no logro ocultar lo que sentía por mí y yo también. Me da pena decirte pero estando solos no desaprovechamos el tiempo, y he me enterado que seré madre de una bella niña a quien le pondré a honor Mary. Richard me propuso matrimonio mucho después de tu propuesta, espero que no estés molesto en que haya aceptado a Richard. Pero no podía negar algo que tanto amo y aprecio, nuestra boda fue inesperadamente rápida realmente de algún modo queríamos aprovechar nuestra noche de bodas antes de que Mary empezara a mostrar más señales. Lamento que no hayas podido asistir pero no logramos saber tu paradero. Y aún más que lo nuestro jamás fue pero siempre he amado a Richard, no te enfades nunca pensamos hacerte daño pero es imposible ocultar algo que siempre existió._

_P.D: ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?_

* * *

**LO TERMINE! Mi primer fic más de un capitulo terminado, espero que nos los haya decepcionado el final "épico" pero hoy tuve un súper mal día entonces mis ideas se secaron más que las raíces. Aun así deseo no decepcionarlos . Este fic fue para _MELISA XD ,JustMeATribute ,Chicadelasseries, 75UNIDAS , Stephanie O'Donnell y para todos los fans ROBSTAR . _Les doy un fuerte beso de nutella a quienes la siguieron en especial a los que comentaron, los amo más. **

**No sé si hacer después una continuación o bueno depende de ustedes si les ha gustado todo. RESUBI EFECTO MARIPOSA están invitados de nuevo a leerlo y a comentar. **

_**Un error ortográfico , narrativo o gramatical les pido de corazón que me lo hagan notar en un review para que en instantes lo corrija asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva .**_


End file.
